


In the Shadows of Rocks

by skybound2



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to the prompt "listen" over at ME_Challenge on LJ kept me busy today. Only about 1000 words over the recommended length. *headdesk*</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Shadows of Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "listen" over at ME_Challenge on LJ kept me busy today. Only about 1000 words over the recommended length. *headdesk*

It was calm here, in the shadow of Uluru.

It had been years since Shepard had been to the monolith, but the impression that it had left on her as a child had never faded. Even after having traversed the vastness of space a multitude of times, the immenseness of the rock at her back still managed to make her feel small, secure. There was just something about the heat of the Australian sun beating down on the sand at her feet – while the crisp, dry desert-air filled her lungs – that brought her a sense of peace.

Earth had barreled through towards the end of the 22nd century, with massive cities covering the landscape but this area, this expanse of crimson-colored earth, was considered sacred. Unexploited by recent technological developments. Of course, it didn't hurt that the mean temperature was higher than most humans could comfortably handle, or that the ever-increasing lack of rainfall made life in the red centre more of a hardship now, than it ever had been in the past.

As a child, this had been close enough to home that her father had often brought her here. But that was before his death, before she had been left alone. And before she had been forced to live a life on the streets. He had taught her to take the time to listen. Listen to the earth and the stone. To listen to the world around her. Told her to take the time and try to find serenity within herself, when everything else was going to shit.

And it was to this place, where her eyes could take in the setting sun against the jutting rocks of Kata Tjuta, that she had last visited before she had departed Earth for a career with the Alliance. She'd watched as tourists scuttled up and down the sides of Uluru, or weaved in and out of the crevices of Kata Tjuta; polluting the area with their constant prattle, and shunning the true beauty of the place for the images in their guidebooks.

But she had stood between the two rock formations, all through the day, and deep into the night. Listening to the scuff of the wind against the dry ground, and the scratch of a ngiyari's claws as it gobbled up passing ants. The world paused around her, everything else forgotten, as she just took the time to soak it all in, feeding her soul with quiet contemplation. It was not something she would have shared with anyone, save her father – and he was long since dead. There had never been anyone else she felt would understand, and she'd never been in the mood to explain.

Until now.

It was why she had arranged for the _Normandy_ to be docked at Luna (under the guise of VI simulation diagnostics), and stolen away with Thane in the Kodiak. When he had spoken – his rumbling voice soaking through her, and wrapping her up in its comforting tones – of his want to see a desert, to breathe air that would not bring him pain, to feel the warmth of a sun on his bare scales – she had known that she would bring him here.

The image of his vibrant green skin against a backdrop of orange and red had settled itself in her mind weeks ago, permeating her thought process whenever downtime would allow. She had tried to put the idea out of her mind, telling herself that there would be time later. Later…after the war. After the Reapers.

Later, when an extended shore-leave was not a luxury, but a requirement. Later, when she could take the time to show him every stretch of painted stone. Later, when she could introduce him to every dip, and every valley made by the long-absent rains. Later, when they could take the time to make love beneath a canopy of stars, the Southern Cross shining overhead, and the quickly cooling earth stretched beneath their backs.

But the idea had held on,claws dug deep into her grey matter. The weeks had turned into months, and an end to the war – to the threat of the Reapers – was still nowhere within their sights. And Thane's illness – an ever looming battle on the horizon, one that science told them they couldn't win – was a heavy and constant reminder of the ease with which life could slip through your fingers. One that could not be ignored, no matter how much she tired.

Her palm curled around Thane's cool hand, their mismatched fingers lacing with surprising ease. As he stared out over the desert, both eyelids open wide for long moments in an expression of awe, he squeezed her hand back gently, sending pleasant sensations along her nerves. She slid gingerly over the rock and sand upon which she sat, closing the gap between them so that she could curl her body against his. His breathing was even, the arid land easing the workload on his lungs the way that she had hoped it would.

Shepard settled her head into the crook of his shoulder, finding as much calm in the sound of his heartbeat – audible in the quiet place – and the press of his hand against hers, as she did in the play of the sun against the rocks. This was peace.

"Siha, how long do we have?"

She turned her head to his, her gaze locking with the blackness of his eyes; the one set of his eyelids having closed once again. His lips were turned down and parted slightly as he awaited her answer.

By rights, they were due back already. The VI simulations that she had scheduled wouldn't have taken long to complete, and the _Normandy_ did not have clearance to stay docked for more than an hour past completion. Some Alliance bullshit regarding the _Normandy's_ outstanding status as a Cerberus vessel; regardless of whether its Commander was a former Spectre or not. Shepard was confident that Miranda could work her diplomatic magic, and get the brass to lay off for a little while longer, but even that wouldn't hold out forever. And Shepard and Thane would need that time to hike back to the Kodiak and break atmo before docking; which meant they should start heading back now.

She closed her eyes, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth; delighting in the sigh of air that ghosted against her lips as they parted, and the smile that graced his features when she pulled back far enough to see.

"However long we need, Thane. However long we need."

~End


End file.
